Sea Within A Sea
by Amanda Carroll
Summary: Il était devenu les ténèbres de ses peurs, mais aussi la chaleur se répandant partout en elle. Un sentiment lui rappelant celui du whiskey lui brûlant l'estomac, lorsqu'il lui fit boire ce feu liquide tout près d'une plage. Leur plage. Un compromis où ils pouvaient tous deux se retrouver. Hook x Ariel OS


**Disclaimer: Malheureusement les contes et cette émission de télé ne m'appartiennent pas! **

**J'ai eu un flash. J'avais un désir d'écrire sur les mers et les sirènes ET BOUM. Ce couple m'est apparu. Un mirage de perfection dans mon quotidien en manque d'écriture. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont tout comme ils m'ont plu. Je remercie aussi tumblr qui m'a rendu accro à leur existence. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

L'opulence et la décadence. Un cri sournois sortant de cette gorge parfaite, nue, sous le soleil trompeur d'une dernière vague. Sa beauté était terrifiante, car difficile à comprendre. On ne voulait s'approcher de peur d'être égorgé vivant par ces ongles effilés, peints d'un rouge sanguinolent, mais pourtant si inviteurs lorsqu'ils cajolaient d'une caresse. La sirène. La seule. La plus belle de toutes ces âmes océaniques parcourant le royaume des eaux. Elle avait grandi dans les algues, regardant les rayons lumineux du ciel de si loin. On lui avait promis que le monde marin avait ses avantages et que les humains, en haut, ne lui apporteraient jamais bonheur. Et pourtant et pourtant. Son cœur ne battait que pour eux.

Une tristesse expiée d'un souffle se transformant en bulles. La sirène. La plus belle de toutes. La plus misérable, aussi. Seule entourée de poissons. Seule dans ses coquillages à ramasser des souvenirs futiles et à s'en inventer de plus beaux. Car il n'y avait que la fiction pour la sauver de cet ennui. L'eau toujours de la même couleur. Toujours ce même bleu, variant en teintes selon les heures de la journée. Du vert et du rouge, parfois, mais surtout ce bleu. Encore et toujours. La fresque de sa vie ne se résumait qu'en quelques couleurs.

Mais si seulement on ne lui avait pas décrit cet ailleurs. Si seulement son cœur avait gardé cette innocence. Tout était destiné à pourrir, un jour ou l'autre. Ses ventricules gonflés par l'encre d'un cadavre de pieuvre. Ses ongles effroyablement longs, car peu entretenus. Et son corps si mince, qu'il semblait prêt à se fracasser au moindre lancer de harpon. Elle n'avait plus que ces mots pour survivre, sans quoi il y a bien longtemps que l'océan aurait gagné son emprise totale sur elle. La sirène ne pouvait murmurer en son crâne que ceci : _Là-haut, toutes les teintes du monde existent. Et un homme parcoure les mers, cherchant des trésors et des joyaux plus beaux les uns que les autres, pour combler sa plaie d'amour. _Des mots prononcés au détour d'une grotte, dans la noirceur d'un lieu malfamé, où cette sorcière lui apprit l'existence humaine.

Où cette Ursula lui avait donné espoir de rester vivante, car là-haut, loin, il y avait un monde à explorer.

Un monde plus grand encore que ces restants de moisissure mouillée. Tout pour ne plus avoir à vivre dans cette piscine sans fin. Tout, oui. Mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle se ferait briser le cœur. Personne ne pouvait prévoir cette fin inattendue. Personne ne voulait s'arrêter pour prévoir les cassures. Mieux valait foncer tête la première.

_« Une sirène en-dehors de l'eau… Il est rare de voir vos consœurs se pointer le bout du nez. _

_-Je ne suis pas la première? _

_-Loin, très loin, les sirènes se tressent les cheveux sur des pierres au soleil. Elles jouent dans l'eau, mais envoient la main aux bateaux naviguant. Elles sont des beautés divines et osent même parler aux hommes saugrenus comme moi. »_

_Un sourire. Une esquisse et le jeu s'entama. _

La respiration hachée. Un tremblement violent qui la força à s'allonger davantage. Tout en elle était les traces passées de cette brèche émotive. Ces moments passés à deux où elle découvrit ce qu'était véritablement l'amour, le malheur, le désir… Toutes ces choses se mêlaient les unes aux autres, l'empêchant de penser clairement. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne dansait plus, ne chantait plus. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était de passer du temps hors de l'eau, à inspirer l'oxygène du ciel et à se noyer dans son regard à lui.

Il était devenu les ténèbres de ses peurs, mais aussi la chaleur se répandant partout en elle. Un sentiment lui rappelant celui du whiskey lui brûlant l'estomac, lorsqu'il lui fit boire ce feu liquide tout près d'une plage. Leur plage. Un compromis où ils pouvaient tous deux se retrouver. Car jamais il ne pourrait franchir la barrière des eaux sans s'éteindre et jamais elle ne serait humaine. Cela faisait partie des impossibilités de ce monde. Leurs impossibilités à eux.

_« Raconte-moi l'histoire la plus excitante que tu connaisses, fit la jeune femme en s'approchant davantage de lui. _

_-Ça te ferait rougir les oreilles, très chère. »_

_La sirène n'avait pas pensé au sens de ce mot et se surprit à ressentir un malaise croissant. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aux côtés de personne et c'était effrayant. Avec ses cheveux sombres comme la nuit, son visage marqué par une barbe naissante et un corps d'homme, il avait tout pour l'anéantir. La mener vers la déchéance. La curiosité était un bien vilain défaut et elle en était composée entièrement. _

_Il attrapa cette main blanche et délicate, y déposant un baiser charmeur. _

_« Si je dois être honnête, mon voyage vers le Pays Imaginaire était assez incroyable… J'y ai vécu longtemps. Une expérience remplie de découvertes, de richesses, de pirates pervers et de sirènes accoutumées aux rythmes humains… Là-bas, tout était possible et je ne vieillissais pas. Nous étions tous libres de faire ce que nous voulions, mais j'étais encore sous le pouvoir de ma rancœur. Car l'homme qui m'a retiré ma main… »_

_La jeune femme aperçut finalement le crochet, statue métallique brillant dans toute cette lumière. Elle eut un sursaut, mais fut fascinée complètement par cet outil et cette histoire. Tout en lui impressionnait. _

_« … M'a aussi retiré le droit d'aimer. Il a tué la femme de mes rêves. Nous allions nous marier sur une île paradisiaque et boire du rhum jusqu'à s'en écrouler, mais elle est morte, disparue, depuis si longtemps. Au Pays Imaginaire je me perdais dans la luxure pour oublier le mal et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Peter Pan. Lui aussi souffrait. La perte de cette Wendy, dont il m'a tant parlé puis, la disparition de chacun de ses camarades. Il ne voulait pas vieillir, craignant les responsabilités, le dur labeur, la rupture amoureuse et toutes ces choses humaines qui font du monde une horreur à endurer. _

_-Mais le monde humain est si beau, si coloré… il y a tant de choses à voir! vociféra-t-elle en souriant. _

_-Mais toutes ces choses ne valent rien si tu les découvres seul. Peter et moi nous comprenions trop bien et c'est pourquoi nous en sommes venus à nous détester. Toujours moroses ensemble, toujours prêts à faire des mauvais coups, mais jamais ouvert au bonheur. Nous étions ancrés dans notre désespoir et j'ai quitté le Pays Imaginaire avant de ne virer complètement fou. La solitude est un bien triste mal. _

_-Mais tu as ton équipage. Tu avais les… sirènes. »_

_Son cœur battait une cadence angoissée. Le pirate la contempla avec douceur, une expression tendre au visage. Il vit en elle toute l'innocence et la pureté du monde. Cela faisait changement des corps huilés et des parfums épicés du bout du monde. _

_« Elles ne m'offraient pas une oreille comme la tienne. Elles ne s'ouvraient qu'aux plaisirs et n'avaient en bouche que la noirceur, pas de sourires. Tout était bien différent là-bas. _

_-Elles pouvaient vivre hors de l'eau? »_

_Encore une fois, sa curiosité prenait toute la place. _

_« Elles m'avaient dit avoir bu une potion leur permettant de transformer leurs poumons. L'air humain, la terre, ne pouvait venir à bout de leur existence. »_

Et la déchéance s'était enclenchée après cela. Ou même au début.

Il n'en avait fallu que trop peu pour qu'elle s'éprenne à en perdre la tête. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus que son charme, sa séduction et ses atouts pour survivre. Si elle avait bien appris une chose, c'est qu'en ce monde, on ne gagnait que si l'on mettait toutes les cartes sur la table.

_La noirceur avait transformé les grains de sable en milliers de paillettes argentées. Il faisait froid et noir, mais ils avaient promis de se retrouver. Killian avait mis les voiles loin, très loin, si loin qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui en glisser le nom. Et dans tous ces tons de noir, la sirène attendait, revenant toujours le lendemain. Quelques larmes picoraient ses joues, mais elle n'avait jamais cessé de revenir. _

_Espérant, croyant en lui avec assez de force pour savoir qu'il amarrerait un jour. Même si cela prenait une éternité. _

_Et il revint, la serrant contre lui, s'empoisonnant de ce parfum salé de l'océan et murmurant des incohérences qui lui réchauffait l'âme. L'attente, la distance, toutes ces choses amplifiaient le sentiment que le présent était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Il commence par lui embrasser le front et s'arrêta, soudainement, attendant qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit. _

_« Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes forcée de faire quoi que ce soit. _

_-Je t'ai attendu, chaque soir. _

_-Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que j'agis ainsi avec toutes. _

_-J'espérais seulement avoir la chance de te revoir. _

_-Parfait enfant de la mer… Déesse de mes nuits éveillées… »_

_Il caressa lentement sa joue et quêta un baiser, réveillant en elle un monde infini de sensations nouvelles. La symphonie de l'océan imposa sa quiétude, les réunissant, leur rappelant qu'ils n'auraient toujours que ceci : un restant de plage et les rayons de la lune._

Le sang s'écoulait de la gorge offerte, nue, de cet homme sirène.

Ses bras s'écroulèrent de fatigue, par le manque de vie, s'échappant maintenant de lui, englouti entièrement par l'océan. Il n'avait pu se sauver de la veuve noire, prédatrice effroyablement sensuelle s'en prenant à tous. Son aura était un nuage d'horreurs murmurées et les rumeurs sous-entendaient qu'elle s'apprêtait à conquérir le monde, proie par proie. C'était le vide à combler, qu'elle aurait répondu, si on s'était arrêté à lui demander «Pourquoi ce carnage?».

_Des baisers volés à son départ, des réunions charnelles à son retour. Une passion qui ne s'en finissait plus de s'éterniser et la douleur qui ne faisait que décupler. Killian, ou le Grand Capitaine Crochet, s'était de nouveau élancé dans une quête infernale. La vengeance. Le sang. Le goût métallique de la sueur de son adversaire. Mais surtout, la vengeance. _

_Et elle l'attendait. Toujours sur le quai, les nerfs à vif, à moitié dans son monde et à moitié enfermée dans le sien. Ses proches ne la reconnaissaient plus et elle non plus. Tout finissait toujours par s'effacer. Leurs marques sur le sable n'étaient pas indélébiles. _

_Il revint ce soir là, ivre. Il la serra contre lui, mais ne sut lui dire les mots qu'il fallait. _

_« Je vais bientôt le trouver et nous serons ensemble. »_

_Elle aurait aimé entendre tout, sauf cela. Ce Crocodile, comme il se plaisait tant à le nommer, n'était que la seule discussion qu'il avait en bouche. _

_La sirène le repoussa, voyant en son regard le naufrage qui se profilait. Ivre d'elle et d'alcool, mais surtout ivre de la retrouver en tuant l'ennemi. L'autre femme. Celle qui n'avait jamais vraiment quitté sa peau._

_« Et le pardonner? Et passer à autre chose? Tu n'aurais plus à parcourir les mers. Nous serions toujours ensemble. J'échangerais mon royaume contre la potion de la sorcière et je pourrais être avec toi, sur le bateau. Killian, ouvre tes yeux. »_

_Et ils avaient coulé. _

_« Je dois me venger. Il m'a tout pris! Ma main, ma femme, mon existence, mon bonheur!_

_-Et moi? »_

_Il ne dit rien. Fixant la peau blanche de la sirène. Voyant en elle toute la beauté du monde, le plus beau trésor, mais pas son ancre. Pas encore. _

_Il n'était pas guéri. _

_« Tu n'auras toujours qu'elle en bouche. Tu le tueras, mais ne sera toujours pas vengé car tu ne pourras jamais la ravoir. »_

_Et il tourna les talons. S'avançant vers la corde menant à son bateau. Grimpant agilement jusqu'au navire et pliant les voiles. _

_Tout ce temps là, elle avait posé son regard embué de larmes sur l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'avait détruit. Sur l'énorme voilier se dirigeant vers nul-part, un ailleurs qui l'éloignerait de cette autre sirène lui ayant servi de mirage. Qu'une brèche dans l'espace temps. Un adieu qui la poignardait mille fois dans la poitrine. _

Des perles montant jusqu'au sommet de son cou. Une chevelure rousse et abondante. Des yeux de biche, noirs comme la suie, couverts par la rage. Un rideau de rancœur ne la quittant plus. Le monde entier à ses pieds. Les proies s'accumulant dans les racoins sombres de sa mémoire, la hantant parfois, mais que pour quelques instants.

Le pouvoir l'avait rendu avide.

Et pas d'ancre. Pas d'amarrage prévu. Elle voguait. Guettant le moment parfait où elle pourrait enfin échanger tous ces trésors contre une paire de jambes bien à elle. Contre l'humanité dont elle avait rêvé et aussi, mais surtout, contre le cœur de ce pirate qu'elle avait aimé.

Ariel était son nom. La veuve noire des mers.

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet OS? Votre opinion m'importe beaucoup. Merci de m'avoir lu. :)**


End file.
